Mira las estrellas
by Minamino Hikaru
Summary: Una chica llamada Hikari Minamino personaje mío se encuentra un día con un chico de ojos tristes que dice llamarse Kouji Minamoto


Mira las estrellas

Introducción

Me llamo Minamino Hikari y siempre tuve una vida aburrida. Por eso nunca me gustaron las vacaciones: no hay nada que hacer. Mi mejor amiga Tomo se había ido de vacaciones a la playa, y en ese momento mi única compañía era mi perrita Kuu, una golden retriver de un año. Por eso decidí sacarla a pasear, sin saber la cosa tremendamente extraña que me esperaba. Yo siempre he oído que a los perros hay que sacarlos a pasear al amanecer o al atardecer, y como mis padres siempre vuelven de trabajar muy tarde, salí con Kuu cuando ya había anochecido. Fuimos al parquecito a donde normalmente nos dirigíamos, esperando encontrarlo vacío, pero encontramos algo fuera de lo común: había un chico de mi edad, como de quince o dieciséis años, sentado junto a un árbol, mirando las estrellas. En cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él, me quedé impresionada. Tenía unos ojos color azul profundo, perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo, que expresaban una soledad infinita. Era como ver el océano, inmenso y solo, y a la vez, compararlo con lo pequeño que era con relación al universo. Su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza. Al instante en que sentí eso, me dieron ganas de llorar y abrazarlo. Pero Kuu tiró de su correa antes de que yo hiciera nada, y volví de golpe a la realidad. Trate de convencerme a mi misma de que solo había sido mi loca imaginación, y no era de extrañarse que pensara eso, dado a lo desesperada que estaba por encontrar algo que hacer en estas vacaciones. Pero no pude dejar de pensar en ello, pues sentía como si sus ojos azules me pidieran ayuda. Llegue a mi casa unos minutos antes que mis padres, y hasta ellos que casi nunca me ven notaron algo raro en mí. Por supuesto, no les iba a contar, de seguro me mandaban al psiquiatra. Así que les respondí con las clásicas evasivas de todos los días: si, no, bien, no se y buenas noches. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me senté en la ventana, tratando de encontrar en el cielo lo que aquel chico buscaba. Sentía ganas de ayudarlo, pero justo antes de quedarme dormida con la cara pegada al cristal de mi ventana, pensé que era increíblemente improbable que lo volviera a ver en mi vida, dado a la enorme ciudad donde vivía. Así que decidí dejar de preocuparme por el, sin siquiera imaginarme la influencia que llegaría a tener ese chico en mi vida

Capítulo 1

Cinco semanas de vacaciones después, me encaminaba triste hacia mi salón. Al fin había vuelto a clases pero me había enterado de algo muy triste: mi amiga Tomo no iba a volver. Le habían dado un trabajo a su padre en otra ciudad y se habían mudado para allá. Me encaminé triste a ver las listas de los salones. Encontré mi nombre al fin en el salón de 3F.

-Genial, nadie que conozca- pensé no muy entusiasmada. Este año no parecía que fuera a ser mejor que las vacaciones. Entre al salón con la cabeza gacha. Nunca me gustó –y sigue sin gustarme- mirar a la gente a los ojos. Por eso entre mirando mis pies, y pensando en lo feos que eran mis zapatos. Al llegar al primer pupitre que me encontré me di cuenta de que los lugares ya estaban asignados: había en cada lugar un letrerito con nombres y un "feliz dibujo". Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que la maestra pensaba que teníamos tres años, pero luego agradecí bastante no tener que elegir mi lugar. Me senté en el pupitre que tenía escrito mi nombre y una ola dibujada mientras observaba el horario que estaba en la pared de enfrente. Justo cuando me estaba preguntando a quien demonios se le ocurría poner hora doble de matemáticas el primer día de clases, entró a mi salón alguien que conocía. El chico de los ojos tristes se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba, mirando hacia el techo, como si hubiera algo particularmente interesante en cada centímetro de este. Esta vez había luz en lugar, por lo tanto pude ver un poco mejor como era. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, algo desordenado, la piel muy blanca, incluso demasiado pálida, y los mismos ojos color azul profundo. Quería saludarlo, después de todo era la única persona que conocía en ese salón. Bueno, "conocía" es una expresión, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero había visto un trozo de su alma a través de sus ojos. Por eso, a pesar de lo apenada que estaba, cuando vi que se sentaba detrás de mi, me giré para saludarlo.

-Hola! Me llamo Minamino Hikari- dije tendiéndole la mano y sintiéndome algo estúpida. Al instante me arrepentí de haberle hablado y me sonrojé.

-Minamoto, Kouji Minamoto- me contestó, pero no me dio la mano

-Emmm...-me sentía muy insegura. Sabía que quería ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera estaba segura si era mi imaginación y la que necesitaba ayuda era yo -¿Eres estudiante de intercambio?- dije notando que tenía un extraño acento

-No. Nací aquí, me fui a Estados Unidos por un tiempo, y volví- su tono de voz no me decía nada. Parecía estar pensando en algo más. No encontré modo de seguir la conversación, y de todos modos no hubiera podido, por que en ese momento llegó la maestra. Empezó con la clásica plática de primer día de clases, y siguió con esta hasta que el timbre del recreo decidió liberarnos. Al instante en que la maestra dijo que podíamos irnos, Kouji se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espera- dije tomándolo por la manga-¿Puedo estar contigo en el recreo?

El solo me miró y asintió. Salió del salón y yo lo seguí. Se detuvo de la nada en la puerta y se quedó ahí varios segundos.

-¿No conoces este lugar verdad?- le pregunté. Movió negativamente la cabeza. Entonces me le adelanté y me pare frente a él

-Entonces ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería?- dije empezando a avanzar delante de el. Se encogió de hombros y me siguió.

-¿Quieres algo?- dije en cuanto fue mi turno. Negó con la cabeza.

En cuanto volví de la fila, se quedó mirándome por un largo rato. En seguida me sonrojé. Había algo en esa mirada que me revolvía las tripas

-¿Qué...que pasa?- dije insegura

-Es que una niña se estaba riendo de ti- me dijo con seriedad- Y yo no veo nada de que burlarse

-Emmm...si es que...mucha gente suele...burlarse de mi...soy un poco rara, sabes?- dije sonrojándome de nuevo y bajando la mirada. Comencé a notar de nuevo lo feos que eran mis zapatos.

- Si, lo se- dijo sinceramente. Su tono de voz ya no era el mismo, por lo que levanté la mirada. Sonreía. No pude evitar pensar que se veía muy guapo, aunque la sonrisa solo acentuaba sus ojos tristes. Tuve de nuevo ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve y solo dije:

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Asintió

Capítulo 2

Cinco días después

-El trabajo de este mes es por parejas.- dijo la maestra de química con entusiasmo –Tienen que reunirse e investigar las propiedades de alguno de los elementos químicos de la tabla periódica, y presentarme una exposición en dos semanas. Tienen dos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo

Me voltee hacia atrás.

-¿Tú y yo, Kouji?- dije mirándolo. Me agradaban los trabajos en equipo, y lo mejor es que tenía un buen pretexto para invitarlo a mi casa. Asintió. Llevábamos cinco días de conocernos, pero seguía sin hablar mucho.

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?- dije imaginándome la respuesta. Solía escabullirse o cambiar el tema cuando le preguntaba sobre su vida

-En la tuya-

-¿Puedes hoy?

-¿Hoy?

-Sip

-Voy a pedir permiso- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Me enseñó un celular chiquito, parecía muy moderno.

-¿Tienes un celular? Está muy bonito. El mío parece ladrillo- dije fastidiada. Se rió un poco

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Continuamos con la clase!

-Vamos, mi casa queda a solo unas cuadras de aquí!- le dije muy entusiasmada. Yo creo que notó mi entusiasmo, porque apresuró el paso. Llegamos después de cinco minutos de caminar, y me apresuré a sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta

-¿Y tus padres?- me preguntó algo extrañado

-Trabajan hasta tarde

-¿Te dejan sola toda la tarde?- ahora fui yo quien asintió- Mi mamá esta detrás de mi todo el tiempo- dijo algo fastidiado

Entre a mi casa y el entró detrás de mi. Mi hogar siempre fue pequeño, pero eso hacía que se sintiera siempre acogedor.

-Bueno, ¡A trabajar!

Cuatro horas después...

-¡Al fin! – suspire. Después de mucho trabajar al fin habíamos conseguido terminar. Voltee a verlo y me pareció que estaba un poco mas pálido que en la mañana

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté un poco preocupada. Solo asintió y me preguntó:

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6:30. ¿Por qué?- no me respondió y se puso de pie

-Tengo que volver a mi casa ya

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunté un poco decepcionada. -¿Tu mamá es muy exigente?

-Si- dijo sonriendo – A veces me gustaría que me dejara vivir mi vida a pesar de...- se detuvo

-¿A pesar de...?- le pregunté yo. Ya me había dado curiosidad

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo desviando la mirada, pero alcancé a ver en sus ojos una mirada aun mas triste que la acostumbrada. Pero cuando volvió a voltear, su mirada había vuelto a la normalidad. Me pregunté si habría sido solo una ilusión, pero para cuando volví a la realidad, Kouji ya estaba en camino a la puerta

-¡Hey, espera!- me pare y lo atrapé de la manga de su chamarra.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Suspiró y asintió

Lo seguí caminando hasta el parquecito donde lo había encontrado por primera vez, pero preferí no decir nada. Dio vuelta a la derecha, y después de un par de cuadras se detuvo, frente a una casa bastante grande.

- Nos vemos- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ehh...espera...- se volvió, y sonrojada y sonriendo, le di un beso en el cachete – Nos vemos mañana

Me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo. Estaba apenadísima y muy sonrojada. Sabía que era normal que los amigos se despidieran de un beso en el cachete, pero...había sentido algo distinto, y por millonésima vez desde que conocí a Kouji, sentía las tripas revueltas.

-Creo que me gustas, Kouji- pensé, y luego me sonroje mas todavía. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Lo acababa de conocer...

Capítulo 3

-Waaa! Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde!- grite levantándome de mi cama y corriendo para arreglarme. Me había levantado media hora mas tarde de lo normal, y si no corría no podría entrar ni siquiera a la segunda hora de clases. En cuanto termine de vestirme y peinarme, salí corriendo en dirección a la escuela con un pan en la boca y rogando porque esta mañana la maestra estuviera de tan buen humor como yo. Llegué a mi salón patinando, y abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dije mirando a la maestra, algo apenada por mi interrupción y por que ahora todo mi salón me estaba viendo raro. La maestra suspiró y asintió y me apresuré a sentarme en mi lugar, pero cuando me dirigía hacia este, me di cuenta de que el lugar de Kouji también estaba vacío. Enseguida me preocupé ¿Le habría pasado algo? Me pasé toda la mañana cavilando sobre las razones por las que podría no haber venido Kouji, ganándome unas cuantas regañadas por parte de los maestros y burlas por parte de los alumnos. Al final decidí que pasaría por su casa a la salida.

Cuatro horas después

Me acerqué a su casa y toque el timbre. Me hice un poco hacia atrás, y esperé a que me abrieran. Miraba la puerta con impaciencia, esperando que me abriera Kouji, pero quien abrió fue una señora de mediana edad, con el cabello del mismo color que el de Kouji, por lo que me imaginé que sería su madre.

-Eh...ho...hola, buenas...emm...tardes, está Kouji?

-Si, pero esta ocupado ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues...es que no fue a clases hoy, y...-ya no supe como seguirle

-No te ha contado nada ¿verdad?- me miró y al ver mi cara de desconcierto, suspiró- Lo siento, mi hijo es algo cerrado- dijo indicándome que entrara. Pasé y me encontré frente a una sala muy bonita, con muebles decorados y pinturas en las paredes. Se sentó en el sillón y me indicó que me sentara a su lado, y eso hice

-Eres amiga de Kouji ¿No?

-S...si. Bueno, al menos por mi parte

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues el es muy callado...y no se...

-Le agradas, si no, te habría ignorado- me interrumpió ella. Me sonroje

- ¿Quieres saber por que Kouji no fue a la escuela, cierto?

-Si

-Mi hijo Kouji está enfermo- me dijo con un suspiro y mirada de tristeza- Tiene leucemia. Hace meses que dejó de responder al tratamiento

La mire por unos segundos, como esperando que me dijera que solo era una broma, pero no dijo nada, su mirada parecía ausente y tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas contenidas. Pero yo no pude contenerlas. Empecé a llorar, las lágrimas salían por si solas, yo no podía detenerme. La mamá de Kouji me puso una mano sobre los hombros

-¿Quieres verlo?- me preguntó. Asentí. Me condujo al segundo piso y se detuvo frente a una puerta. Tocó

-Kouji, te buscan- dijo

Entre. Kouji estaba recostado en una cama, parecía que acababa de despertar. Al ver su piel pálida y sus ojos tristes, caí de golpe en la realidad, pues ahora sabía lo que significaban: a Kouji le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Rompí a llorar de nuevo. El solo me miraba

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- dije, sollozando, y caminando hacia él

-Quería vivir normalmente. Mi mamá habló contigo ¿No?- dijo como diciéndome que ya me podía ir.

-¡No voy a ir a ningún lado! – grité, llorando aún mas fuerte, y sonrojándome detrás de las lágrimas. Me sentía algo estúpida. Pero el me miraba sorprendido

-Nadie...me había dicho eso jamás...todos se asustaban y se iban

-Siempre he pensado que el mundo está lleno de idiotas- dije con franqueza. El me miró extrañado. Luego sonrió. Y luego empezó a reírse. Yo también. Y esta vez no me contuve: lo abracé. Y nos quedamos así, abrazados, un momento. Luego deje de reírme, y me separé de el, pero las lágrimas no las podía detener. Me hinqué junto a su cama y seguí llorando.

- Si en este mundo hubiera mas personas como tu, este sería un lugar mejor- me dijo mirándome.

-Gra...gracias, Kouji, pero es no es cierto- dije sonrojándome. Él se acercó a mí y me secó las lágrimas. Al verlo tan cerca de mí, sentí ganas de besarlo, pero el se alejó enseguida y me dijo

-No llores

-¿Cómo no voy a llorar? ¿Como no voy a llorar? Eres probablemente el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás y...- no pude continuar. Las lágrimas me lo impedían

-La muerte no es el fin de la vida. Mientras alguien recuerde a los muertos, no mueren realmente

-Yo nunca te olvidaré- dije secándome las lágrimas.- Lo siento, soy una llorona

El me miró sonriendo, y comencé a hablar. Le hablé sobre muchos temas: mis padres, mis antiguos amigos, mi vida...le conté como no le había contado a nadie. El me escuchó. Y desde esa tarde, adquirí la costumbre de ir a visitarlo todos los días, al terminar las clases. Pero esos días no durarían mucho tiempo...

Capítulo 4

-¡Miren, la niña rara esta ida otra vez!- comentaban unos compañeros señalándome, pero a mi no me importó. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios como para que me importaran, además, tenía muchas mas cosas en las que pensar. Hacía cinco días que me había enterado de lo de la enfermedad de Kouji, y desde ese día, había ido todas las tardes a visitarlo después de la escuela. Estaba muy preocupada por él, cada día que despertaba feliz recordaba la triste noticia, y sentía como si tuviera que cargar una gran losa sobre mis hombros.

-¡Hey niña rara! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás deprimida por que no vino tu noviecito el antisocial?- dijo uno de mis compañeros en tono burlón, acercándose a mi. Ese comentario realmente me lastimó pero no dije nada: ¿Qué sabrían ellos de la situación real? Probablemente nada. Miré mis manos y me concentré en no escucharlos

-Mejor no digas nada, idiota- le contestó otro de mis compañeros, en el mismo tono de burla – Si no, nos va a acusar con el novio, y cuando vuelva nos va a golpear

Empezaron a reírse, pero yo ya no los escuchaba. En mi mente solo se escuchaban como en eco las palabras "Cuando vuelva". Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y salí corriendo de ahí. Mis compañeros solo me miraron raro, como diciendo "¿a esta tipa que le pasa?"

Dos horas después:

Me acerqué a la puerta de la casa de Kouji para tocar el timbre, pero antes de que alcanzara a hacer nada, la puerta se abrió y allí apareció la mamá de Kouji

-¡Hikari! ¡Que bueno que llegas!- me dijo. Se veía preocupada –Todo esto es algo precipitado, pero quería pedirte un favor. Mira, lo que pasa es que un amigo mío me acaba de informar acerca de un doctor muy bueno que vive en otra ciudad, así que tengo que partir. Quiero hablar con él en privado. Así que quería pedirte de favor si podrías quedarte aquí con Kouji. Yo sólo me voy por un día y medio, regreso mañana a las doce de la noche, y mañana es sábado, así que...

-Ah...si, claro, por supuesto, me quedaré

-¿No hay problema con tus padres?

-No, lo dudo

-Está bien. Pide permiso y ve a tu casa por tus cosas

Salí corriendo en ese mismo instante. Por más que suene cruel decirlo, me agradaba la perspectiva de quedarme con Kouji. Dudaba que mis padres pusieran problemas. Así que veinte minutos después estaba en la puerta de la casa de Kouji de nuevo, con un sleeping en una mano y una mochila en la otra. Su mamá corría por la casa haciendo preparativos de último momento. Me dejó su celular apuntado en un papel y salió corriendo. Fui a buscar a Kouji. Estaba sentado en el sillón con cara de enfado. Me senté a su lado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?- le pregunté

-No me agrada que me traten como un niño chiquito que no se puede cuidar solo- me dijo

-No te enfades...tu madre lo hace por tu bien- dije conciente de que sonaba a adulto dando discurso

-Ya lo se pero...-suspiró y se quedó pensando un momento- En todo caso, me alegra que seas tu y no alguien más quien se queda

No supe que contestar, simplemente me sonrojé. El me sonrió

-Te ves bonita cuando te apenas- dijo Kouji. Ahora si, me puse mas colorada que un jitomate en la mejor de las temporadas. Pero para mi suerte, Kouji cambió de tema y comenzamos a platicar como todos los días

Ocho horas después había instalado un sleeping en la sala, me había puesto pijama y continuaba platicando con Kouji. Realmente, nunca en mi vida había platicado con alguien con tanta facilidad. Era hasta ahora la única persona que no se cansaba de mis largas pláticas. Cuando se hizo mas tarde, decidí simplemente irme a dormir, y dejé a Kouji dormir en paz. Por eso no me di cuenta de que acercándose el amanecer, la enfermedad de Kouji empeoraba...

Capítulo 5

-¡Que flojera!- dije abriendo los ojos y mirando a mi alrededor. Aun estaba oscuro, pero yo siempre fui del tipo de personas que se levantan a las seis de la mañana sin proponérselo. Me senté en el sillón y me llevó unos diez segundos recordar donde estaba.

-Voy a ir a ver a Kouji- me dije con una sonrisa. Me levanté y me dirigí a su cuarto. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y mire dentro. Kouji seguía durmiendo. Sonreí. Pero entonces vi algo que me alarmó: respiraba entrecortadamente y temblaba. Me acerque corriendo y le puse una mano sobre la frente. Estaba ardiendo

-¡Kouji! ¡Kouji!- grite asustada. El abrió los ojos y me miró.- ¿Estas bien?

-No realmente- me dijo cerrando los ojos. Lo miré un momento y después salí corriendo a buscar el teléfono de su mamá. Probablemente ella me ayudaría o me diría que hacer. Tome el teléfono y marqué. En ese mismo momento, se escuchó un timbre junto a mi. Voltee y lo que vi casi me tira al suelo de la desesperación: era el celular de la mamá de Kouji. Empecé a llorar sin poderlo evitar, y fui encogiéndome lentamente hasta quedar hecha un ovillo lloroso en el suelo, sintiéndome mas que inútil. De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me di la vuelta. Era Kouji. Con dificultades se había levantado y me miraba con una sonrisa exhausta. Temblaba y no se mantenía bien en pie.

-Kouji!- dije mirándolo aun con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Por qué?...No te levantes...yo...

No sabía que hacer. Estaba totalmente perdida

-No te preocupes, Hikari- dijo hincándose junto a mi, aunque mas que hincarse pareció caer.- Es inútil

Volví a romper a llorar y lo abracé, él puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me acarició de un modo muy tierno. Fue un abrazo muy distinto al que le había dado antes, este estaba lleno de sentimientos. Dentro de mi se mezclaban una increíble cantidad de pensamientos. Sentía dolor por lo que sabia que pasaría, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en eso, simplemente dejarme llevar...Quería decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero el se separó de mi al ver que me estaba calmando y me dijo

-Ven conmigo

Se puso de pie vacilando, y se encaminó a la puerta

-¡E...espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Afuera. Quiero enseñarte algo- dijo tratando de caminar, pero le faltaron fuerzas y se detuvo

-¡Kouji!- exclamé, pasando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mis hombros, para ayudarlo. Bajamos las escaleras y abrí la puerta. El solo salió, dio unos pasos y se sentó en la acera

-Hikari, mira las estrellas- me dijo. Voltee hacia el cielo. Era ciertamente una hermosa noche.

-La primera vez que te vi, estabas mirando las estrellas

-Si, lo recuerdo. Entonces, las estrellas eran la pequeña luz en mi oscuridad. Ahora tu has iluminado mi camino(N/A: Hikari significa luz)- dijo con sinceridad. Me sonrojé muchísimo. ¿Entonces el...? Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Lo mire, y me sentí atraída por sus ojos azules. Antes de que me diera cuenta, nos estábamos besando bajo la luz de las estrellas (N/A: ya los harte con las estrellas?)

-Te...te amo- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas. Solo salieron

-Yo también- me dijo, y sonrió. –Gracias

Pero entonces su sonrisa se perdió. Un espasmo de dolor recorrió su cara.

-Hay que entrar- le dije preocupada, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Perdon- me susurró al oído

-No importa, solo no vuelvas a esforzarte tanto

-Es que...era importante para mi...decirte eso...

Capítulo 6

El tiempo fluía lentamente, como si los minutos fueran horas y los segundos minutos, pero igual sentía como si se me escapara como agua entre los dedos. Pasaban las horas, yo seguía ahí, al lado de él. No podía moverme, no podía hacer nada, solo me quedaba esperar, y eso me hacía sufrir. El no luchaba mas, cuando estaba conciente me hablaba, y luego se quedaba dormido otra vez. Yo lloraba, temiendo lo que llegaría. Después pasaba tiempo...se escapaba...Kouji abrió los ojos, en ellos pude ver que sufría. Apenas y podía enfocar la vista. Tome su mano y el me la sujetó fuertemente, como deseando que no nos soltáramos jamás.

-Kouji...-susurre su nombre. Sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas-¿Tienes miedo?

-No, estoy...contigo- apenas pudo decirme. Empecé a sollozar y lo abracé

-Tu...tampoco debes tener miedo- me dijo en voz muy bajita- La gente muere...no desaparece...mira las estrellas...y no llores...no estés triste...te amo

-Yo también- sollocé-¡Yo también!

Al abrazarlo, sentía su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Le di un beso. Y después deje de sentirlo

-¡Kouji! ¡Kouji!- volteé a verlo. Sonreía. Había muerto con una sonrisa. La primera totalmente sincera. Baje la mirada, llorando desde el fondo de mi alma. De pronto se escuchó un ruido, de la puerta al abrirse, después ruidos de pasos en la escalera. Pero yo no podía parar de llorar. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entró la mamá de Kouji. Ella también lloraba, supongo que se imaginaba lo que había pasado. Al verla, me paré y me fui corriendo. No pude evitarlo. Salí de la casa corriendo, afuera ya estaba oscuro. Mis piernas me condujeron solas al lugar donde lo había conocido. Llegué al pequeño parquecito, me deje caer sobre el pasto. Sentía tanto dolor que pensaba que me ahogaría. Voltee a ver las estrellas. Cada una me recordaba a sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro. Me di cuenta de lo que él veía aquella vez. En las estrellas esta escrita cualquier cosa que tu busques. Cada mensaje esta ahí, tan lejos y tan cerca. Tantas cosas hermosas pueden verse ahí. Como su sonrisa. Kouji se quedó grabado en mí. Y en ese momento entendí: Kouji nunca iba a morir realmente. Se quedaba aquí, conmigo. La influencia que había tenido sobre mi vida era tan grande, que se podría decir que él seguía vivo en mí.

Me levanté y me encamine de regreso a su casa, dispuesta a consolar y ayudar a su madre. Mire las estrellas y pensé

-Te amo y nunca dejare de amarte. Fuiste mi primer y último amor. Jamás te olvidare. Transmitiré tu mensaje y miraré a las estrellas

Me sequé la última lágrima y le sonreí al cielo, a tu sonrisa

MINAMINO HIKARU


End file.
